


Oops I'm Gay

by I_am_catman



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, not really smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_catman/pseuds/I_am_catman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan 1 shots!!!!!!!11!!!!111!1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops I kissed yo face

"Phillllllll." Dan yelled from his room. He was attempting to film a new video but his camera just wasn't working.

"What is it?" Phil asked, leaning against Dan's door frame.

'I wish he wouldn't do the thing he's doing' Dan thought.

"Dan, are you alright?" Phil asked, making Dan realize he had been staring at the blue eyed boy standing at his door for a tad bit to long.

"Erm, yeah," Dan said, clearing his throat. "My camera's just not working." Dan continued, handing Phil his camera.

“Oh, you have the auto filters on. It’s made to make you more pale, and because of your lighting and you are as not tan as tan can be, it can’t see you.” Phil replied, fidgeting with the camera. “There. That should be bet-“ Phil’s voice was cut off by Dan pressing his lips to his own. Phil kissed back a little, then realized ‘oh my god I’m kissing Dan Howell’ and pulled away.

Both boy’s looked both scared and surprised and confused all at the same time.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Phil I-“ Phil had begun to kiss Dan. Dan melted into the kiss, kissing back and slipping his hand around Phil’s paper white neck. Phil then gently pulled away from the kiss.

“To be continued?” Dan asked, gazing into Phil’s beautiful sky blue eyes.

“ To be continued.” Phil said, walking out of his bedroom. "Tacos or salad? Or taco salad?" Dan heard Phil yell from the kitchen.

"Tacos!!!!" Dan yelled back, getting his camera ready for filming.

'Well, I guess I'm gay.' Phil thought to himself, thinking about what just happened between Dan and him.

'Shit' Dan thought. He had known he was gay, and he liked Phil, but wasn't ready for all this.

"Oh, and Dan," Phil said, suddenly at Dan's door. "I love you."

"I love you too"

 


	2. he's kinda hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, here's number 2 of the 1 shots that I'm writing. I will be trying to post every Saturday or Sunday so stay tuned!!!! love you guys, enjoy!

"Hello guys!" Phil said into his laptop. He had decided to try doing another live stream with Dan today because of "The Amazing Book is not on Fire" was coming out the next day.

"Hello Anahita, thanks for the bars!" Dan said. 

They continued broadcasting for the next hour, answering questions and such about their book.

"Ok, I'm going to end the broadcast here. Bye guys!" Phil said happily, clicking off the page.

"Bye!" Dan quickly added before Phil closed it.

"Phil, we did it." Dan whispered, even though no one else but them were in the apartment. He leaned in closer to Phil, just centimeters away from his face.

"I know." Phil panted. He then closed the gap between them. Phil then drew his attention the the younger one's neck, kissing along his jaw line and working his way down to his collar bone.

"Phil" Dan said between breaths, "You're going to leave a mark if you don't sto-"

Phil had found Dan's sweet spot.

Dan then melted into Phil's small feather-light kisses on his neck. He lifted Phil's chin so he could look at him. Really look. His eyes were a ice blue with flecks of gold and green. His features were well sculpted, like whoever made him wanted him to be the finest work of art anyone had seen. His ebony hair laid perfectly on his cream colored skin.

"You're so beautiful." Dan whispered before kissing Phil. Dan ran his hands up and down Phil's torso.

"Thank you." Phil breathed into the kiss before crashing his lips into Dan's.

Then, Dan's phone buzzed. It was PJ.

Check your twitter-PJ

With a confused look Dan unlocked his phone, Phil leaning on his shoulder so he could see what was going on. He opened twitter only to see screen shots and clips of them making out.

"Well, I guess it's time to officially announce that we are in fact gay." Dan said as he turned to the laptop and opened on the minimized YouNow tab. 

"Now to actually end the broadcast. Bye all you phan freaks!" Phil said playfully as he ended the broadcast. Phil turn to face Dan.

"We did it."

 

 

 


	3. Pizza and anime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATE PLEASE ENJOY SHANK YOU

'Shit' Dan thought as he was walking towards his apartment. He had forgot his keys. He patted himself down, just to check if they were in a unknown pocket or something. 'And of course Phil isn't fucking home.' Dan then noticed that there was a sliver of light shining from under the door, so he must be home. ‘I thought he wasn’t supposed to be home until Monday.’

Dan rang the doorbell a few times.

“Phil?” He shouted as he knocked on the door. “Phil I know you’re in there please just let me in.”

Phil then opened the door a bit holding a steak knife, his face filled with fear. He instantly relaxed when he realised it was just Dan.

“Dan! I’m so sorry. I thought you were that creepy guy from the internet dating thing that we did a couple days ago.” He opened the door wider so Dan could enter their apartment. He then sat down the knife on a small table by the door, and hugged Dan.

“What’s wrong? is everything ok? And I thought you were staying up north with your family this weekend?” Dan asked, hugging him back.

“I was, but then my aunt got sick and we had to cancel.” Phil paused, pulling away from Dan’s touch. “I also wanted to do this.” Phil said, leaning in to kiss Dan. 

“Woah, Phil what are you doing?” Dan said backing away from him. He backed up directly into a wall, which was all but convenient for him. Phil had him cornered. 

“I love you.” Phil said, holding Dan against the wall. Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his face. Phil then kissed him. After a few seconds, he pulled away. 

“I love you too.” Dan said. He then returned Phil’s kiss,and then hugged him. He held him for what felt like ages. 

“So, pizza and anime?” Phil asked making Dan laugh.

“Yeah. That sounds perfect.” Dan replied.

And then they cuddled and made out for the rest of the night.

Fin


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Sorry guys I'm not writing a new one because of homework and shit like that BUT please comment prompts and stuff you want to see because i am having writers block shanks love you guys!<3<3<3


End file.
